


Holy Ground (is anywhere I'm with you)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Kara can’t keep her hands off her girlfriend. Not in a weird, like, inappropriate for public places way, just like. She’s always touching Lena in some way, and most of the time she doesn’t even notice. She just finds herself holding her hand, or placing her hand on the small of Lena’s back, or wrapping her arm around her waist.orA wild Mon-El appears and promptly gets yeeted.





	Holy Ground (is anywhere I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but I just wanted to write Kara and Lena being in love in college.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Kara can’t keep her hands off her girlfriend. Not in a weird, like, inappropriate for public places way, just like. She’s always touching Lena in some way, and most of the time she doesn’t even notice. She just finds herself holding her hand, or placing her hand on the small of Lena’s back, or wrapping her arm around her waist. It’s not intentional, and that’s not even mentioning the kissing yet. Lena’s still a little shy about full-on kissing in public, what with the new environment and all; they’ve only been at NYU for about a month – but she has no problem at all with Kara kissing her cheek, her hands and her forehead. And Kara makes regular use of that fact.

Like right now, when Lena steps through the door of the coffee shop they’re meeting at after their classes, and Kara’s breath catches in her throat. God, her girl is fucking beautiful. Even in skinny jeans, sneakers and a T-shirt. She’s just… beautiful. Lena lights up when she sees Kara, and Kara feels her own face light up in a smile in return. She can’t help but giggle.

They’re such dorks.

“Hey, babe.”

Her hands find Lena’s hips of their own accord, and Kara pulls her girlfriend into her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Hi,” Lena whispers into her neck.

“I missed you.”

“Kara, it’s only been three hours.”

“Three hours too long,” Kara mumbles into her hair.

“I love you too.”

Kara grins, and then realizes that they’re holding onto each other in the middle of a public coffee shop, and separates their bodies. She takes Lena’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, and leads her to the line at the cashier.

“Black coffee?” Kara scrunches her nose in mock disgust, and Lena rewards her by kissing the crinkle between her eyes. It’s adorable how she has to get up on her toes to reach, and Kara pulls her close again, nuzzling the side of her head.

“Your coffee choices are disgusting, but you’re adorable.”

“ _You’re_ adorable.”

“I adore you.”

They reach the front of the line, both giggling, and Kara turns away from Lena to place their order.

“Hot chocolate with little marshmallows for me.”

She hears Lena mutter _fucking adorable_ under her breath, and smiles before continuing.

“And black coffee for this one, she’s weird like that.”

The barista, a girl about their age, giggles and rings it up. “That’ll be six bucks even. And can I just say, you two make an adorable couple.”

Kara hands her two fives and tells her to keep the change, pulling Lena back into her, her arm wrapping around her girlfriend’s waist.

“And thank you. We do.”

***

They’re just sitting down, Kara pouting because they couldn’t find a booth, which means they can’t cuddle, and that always makes Kara pout. It’s kind of adorable. Lena smiles at her from across the table, lacing their fingers together.

“Don’t pout. We can cuddle when we get back to yours.”

“I’m not – I – Pouting? Pfft.”

“Sure, you’re not pouting. It’s not like I’ve known you for fourteen years and know exactly why your face does whatever it’s doing at any given moment.”

Kara just smiles, and Lena looks at her, confused.

“It’s just… Fourteen years. Can you believe it’s been that long? Some days when I see you it feels like it’s the first time – I just… I lose my breath, sometimes still, you know?”

“Are you telling me you lost your breath when we were five and you saved me from a bully?”

Kara grins sheepishly, and Lena gives her hand a squeeze.

“I mean, I thought you were pretty – I remember thinking I’d never seen anything as green as your eyes.”

“Really?” Lena can feel herself light up, and she can’t really believe that Kara can still make her blush like this. She can’t believe she gets to be _this_ in love with Kara Danvers, of all people. Sometimes when Kara looks at her like this, like she’s her whole world, she thinks back to when she was twelve and terrified of the way Kara made her feel – and she can’t believe she’s allowed to _feel_ all those things now, without having to hide them, and that Kara feels them too.

“Really. Lee, sometimes I think I was in love with you since the moment I saw you. I just… took a while to figure it out.”

Lena gives her a mischievous grin, and Kara blushes. “What?”

“You might’ve gotten a little distracted along the way, too, huh?”

“Are you _ever_ going to let my prepubescent crush on James go?”

“Well, I was totally in love with you at the time, it broke my little gay heart-“

“Aw, I’m sorry baby, I’ll make it up to you-“

“Kara?”

Lena looks up at the unknown voice, and is faced with a conventionally attractive – she guesses, she’s too gay to really know – guy with dark hair and eyes, looking at Kara like she’s his next meal. It makes Lena sick, and she feels jealousy bubble up inside her, dark and ugly. Kara, oblivious, gets up to greet the guy, who pulls her into a hug Kara leans away from.

God, thirty seconds and Lena already wants to punch this guy.

“Lena, this is Mike, he’s in one of my classes.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mike says, not taking his eyes off Kara, and Lena rolls her eyes. What a fucking frat boy.

“So, Kara, my frat house is throwing a party tomorrow night, and I wanted to invite you.”

Of course he’s in a frat house. _Called it._ And of course he’s inviting Kara to a party, ignoring the girl sitting across from her. Now _Lena_ wishes they had a booth – if they were cuddling, at least this douche canoe would know that they’re a couple, i.e. that Kara is _unavailable._

“A party sounds fun,” Kara says, looking at Lena with a smile on her face. “Can my girlfriend come?”

Mike spares about half a second to look at Lena before his eyes are back on Kara, looking her up and down. Lena’s fingers dig into her chair, because of she doesn’t squeeze something else, she’s going to squeeze his throat for looking at her girlfriend like that.

“Of course, you can bring as many friends as you want. The more the merrier, especially if they’re all as hot as you.”

He shoots her what Lena guesses is supposed to be a charming smile, but to her just looks creepy. Then he leans down to write an address and his phone number on a napkin to hand to Kara, and Lena bristles when his fingers purposefully brush Kara’s. He leaves with a last cocky smile, and Lena relaxes when Kara laces their fingers together again, rubbing her thumb over Lena’s knuckles.

“So, how’s that jealousy, babe?”

Lena splutters; Kara never realizes when people are flirting with her. How did she figure it out this time? Kara grins, and brings Lena’s hand up to her lips, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Fourteen years, baby, I can tell when you’re uncomfortable and jealous. Hell, I can tell when you’re hungry. I’m assuming he was flirting?”

“He was looking at you like he was starving and you were his next meal.”

Kara scrunches her nose adorably, and Lena gives her a soft smile.

“That’s so gross. And did you notice how he completely ignored my girlfriend insert?”

“I did. I’m glad you weren’t falling for it.”

“You’re the only person who’s ever flirted with me successfully, Lee,” Kara giggles, taking Lena’s hand as they stand up, shouldering her book bag on her other side. She’s the picture of the attractive college student, in her jeans and flannel with her bag casually thrown over her shoulder, her hair up in a ponytail, and Lena swoons a little.

She can’t help but reach up to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“I like the sound of that.”

***

The frat house is already pulsing with music, lights and people when Kara and Lena get there. It’s not really Lena’s scene, the whole frat party thing, but damn if Kara isn’t _glowing._ Kara, in all her extroverted glory, has a huge smile on her face and is practically _bouncing_ she’s so excited. She’s dressed in black skinny jeans and a cropped white t-shirt, showing off her impressive abs, and Lena’s already staring – she hasn’t even had a drink yet, but _damn_ her girlfriend is _fucking_ gorgeous.

She hadn’t really wanted to come, but Kara was really excited, and once she mentioned that she just wanted a fun night with her girl, that she wanted to dance and drink and just have _fun,_ Lena had to agree. Especially when Kara said that she wanted to _show that frat boy that I’m yours._ How could Lena refuse that?

They’re hit with a wall of sound and bodies as soon as they enter the house, and Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s waist to guide her to the drinks table. She pours two cups of punch and hands one to Lena, clinking their cups together when she’s done.

“To college, and our first frat party,” Kara says, taking a sip of her drink and grimacing, Lena guesses at the sheer amount of alcohol. “Golly.”

“And hopefully our last one,” Lena jokes, for which Kara rewards her by pressing a kiss to her nose. Her girlfriend wraps her free arm tightly around her waist, pulling their bodies together before whispering in her ear.

“If at any time you feel genuinely uncomfortable and want to go home, please don’t hesitate to tell me, okay? I know you like to joke, but we don’t have to be here if you really don’t want to.”

Kara’s lips are grazing her ear, and Lena can feel the concern radiating off her.

“I will, thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, too. How about a dance?”

Lena grins and downs the rest of her drink.

“Lead the way, gorgeous.”

***

A couple dances and drinks later, Lena and Kara get separated when Lena finds some classmates of hers and stops to take shots with them at their insistence – Kara takes the opportunity to head to the restroom. Lena takes a couple shots with her classmates, and is just deciding that maybe she should switch to water for the rest of the night when she spots Kara across the room, heading her way. Unfortunately, Kara’s picked up a tail.

Mike’s following her around like a lovesick puppy. It makes Lena a little sick, and not the love kind.

When they make eye contact, Kara lights up, and Lena can immediately see that her girlfriend is drunk. She smiles. She kind of loves drunk Kara. She’s so… affectionate. She calls Lena pretty a lot.

“Hey! That’s my girlfriend! Look, everyone, isn’t she just so darn gorgeous? She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my life, probably the prettiest I ever will, golly, Lena, you’re so pretty.”

Kara reaches them, immediately latching on to Lena, kissing her neck multiple times. Lena, what with the alcohol in her own system, throws her head to the side to give Kara more access, even though the other girl is already sucking on her pulse point. Usually, she wouldn’t want this display of affection in such a public place, but she’s a little drunk and the look on Mike’s face is more than enough motivation. His mouth is literally hanging open, and Lena doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone look so shocked.

She’s enjoying it. A lot. (And not just because her gorgeous girlfriend is currently sucking on her neck, her fingers sneaking under Lena’s shirt at the small of her back.)

“Kara, you’re _gay_!?” Mike exclaims, obviously drunk himself.

“Bi, actually,” Kara says, a huge grin on her face as she looks at her girlfriend. Lena, who’s facing Mike over Kara’s shoulder, sees a sick look passing over his face, and she knows what he’s going to say before the words leave his mouth.

“So, how do you two feel about a threesome then?”

Kara spins around, protectively standing in front of Lena.

“With you? Uh, no thanks. We’re happily monogamous,” she says, “Do I _look_ like I wanna share my pretty girlfriend with anyone? Get out of here, creep.”

Then she turns back to Lena, her back fully to Mike, whose mouth is hanging open again.

“Wanna go dance, pretty girl?”

“You bet I do.”

Lena laces their fingers together and leads Kara to the makeshift dancefloor, already swaying her hips seductively. She turns around to take a look at her girlfriend, and Kara’s practically drooling. It gives Lena an unbelievable confidence boost, and she backs up into Kara when they reach the throng of bodies on the dance floor. Kara’s hands land on her waist and she feels her breath on her ear.

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, squeezing Lena’s hips, and Lena replies by taking her hands and pulling Kara’s arms around her, Kara’s front pressing into her back. Kara kisses her neck as if it’s a reflex, like she doesn’t even think about it. It makes Lena feel all warm inside.

“More than okay.”

“You’re so pretty.”

“So are you, baby.”

She feels Kara grin against her neck, and leans back into her. They move together to the music, and Lena’s really beginning to see the allure of parties like this. Here she is, in a dark room, with her adorably drunk girlfriend, pressed together. Everyone can see they’re together, and that thought makes Lena downright giddy. She’s seen the way people look at Kara – and it’s not like she’s blind to Kara’s beauty herself – and getting to show their relationship off to a room full of people who would gladly take Kara off of her hands?

Lena’s not ashamed of the smug smile on her face as she grinds back into Kara.

This girl is _hers,_ and she couldn’t be happier.

***

Kara’s feeling floaty, and she’s not even sure if it’s the alcohol or Lena at this point. Lena’s just so _pretty,_ and sexy, and wonderful and amazing and _hers._

“I love you,” she whispers into Lena’s ear, and Lena throws her head back to press a kiss to Kara’s neck.

“I love you too, pretty girl.”

“ _You’re_ the pretty girl.”

Lena continues to move against her, and Kara’s thinking about suggesting they take this back to Lena’s dorm – Jess had volunteered to clear out for the night – when she feels hands on her hips. And they’re not Lena’s, because one of Lena’s hands is currently in her hair and the other is holding on to her own. She’s just about to turn around when a familiar voice is in her ear, the person’s lips _way_ too close for comfort.

“You two are _so_ hot,” he says, and Kara doesn’t hesitate.

She elbows Mike in the face.

“Fuck! You broke my nose, you bitch!”

***

Lena steps in between them, because she knows Kara, and Kara’s just going to hit him again.

“Look, douchebag, you were borderline sexually assaulting her. She’s told you _no_ multiple times, and frankly, you’re trying to take advantage of an intoxicated girl at your party. As far as I’m concerned, that was self-defence. Now, walk away before I break something else.”

He gapes at her for a second before turning around and storming off, probably more embarrassed than actually hurt. She turns back to Kara. Luckily, the music’s still going loudly, so they didn’t make too big of a scene. Kara’s gaping at Lena, too, but in a _very_ different way than Mike was a second ago.

“That was hot.”

Lena grins.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna get out of here, gorgeous?”

“You think?”

***

When Kara wakes up the next morning, Lena wrapped around her, she has one thought before blissfully falling asleep again.

She has the prettiest girlfriend in the world.

And she’s a badass, too.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> I'm going to be MIA for a while, I'm going away with my family for a while and I'm not taking my laptop with me. I'd appreciate your good vibes, things are still a little rocky. It's been kinda rough, if I'm honest. Your friendly comments have kept me going for the most part, so thank you! :)
> 
> So yeah, no new fics for a while. But please send me ideas here or on Tumblr. I'll probably be writing, just not posting.
> 
> Remember to comment!


End file.
